


irog

by LearaBribage



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables (TV 2000), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Philippine mythology, enjolras x eponine, enjonine - Freeform, eponine x enjolras, makeout mayhem, my fé/els be damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage
Summary: irog: (n., Filipino) beloved, darling, or dear to one's heart.





	irog

The skies were ever sovereign, beyond their reach, this their forebears prayed they understand, and so they pretended to.  
  
At least, until the Great One breathed their last, and the deluge that followed it threatened to bring the horizon of the heavens above and below to collapse.  
  
All because one descendant of the sun god Apolaki, and another of the moon goddess Mayari could not help but spar with each other over anything.  
  
Small things, big things, matters facile, and matters most deem impossible.  
  
It was a solemn night when it threatened to break out the treaty of the heavens, the whole place blanketed by a canvass of black silk dusted by millions of stars.  
  
"It is day that gives hope to people," he said, the ripples of gold in his head emanating a soft glow recognisable to those kin to the sun. "Agriculture is more radiant, children laugh, and people go about with the safety of the light."  
  
Wrinkling her nose, she spat back to his face, "Maybe so, but it is in the evening that they learn to appreciate how to live - untouched by heat, cicadas can sing, families dine together, and lovers sigh into the bliss of the night."  
  
Enjolras, for that was his name, moved nearer out of spite, and regretted it a bit -- her visage in proximity bringing his attention to the challenge in her dark eyes -- but he was ready to spar until her fingers softly touched the base of his neck. He swallowed hardly and tried to look away, but all that greeted him was the sight of her illuminated skin.  
  
"Éponine?" his confused whisper brought a dangerous curl to her lips, and she continued to caress his neck with her fingers until he gasped softly and brought his hand up to her thigh.  
  
She remained silent, drawing away the slit of her vibrantly threaded skirt with silver beading on the ends to sit on his lap. "Proving to you that I'm right."  
  
His mouth went dry as he saw her spreading her legs before him and found no barrier to what she offered. His hand ached to touch her there, but before he could, Éponine lifted his chin to her and pressed her lips on his, effectively capturing his attention.  
  
The softness of her lips made him feel light-headed, so he slid his tongue inside her mouth, and heard her moan as she clutched at his bare shoulder. Her nails dug in painfully, but he paid it no mind as he felt her mildewy skin press gently on his thigh.  
  
Grabbing her waist, he placed soft kisses on her cleavage until he reached her neck and bit her a little, startling her on his lap. He gritted his teeth as he felt his cock swell even more in excitement. She moved away for a bit to remove her intricately beaded bandeau, and Enjolras cursed silently as he took in the sight of her heaving breasts in front of him.  
  
Tentatively, he raised his fingers up to it and looked up at her for permission. Éponine nodded, biting her lip as he captured one globe on his hand and teased the tip of the other with a roll of his tongue.  
  
They were both breathing hard after a few moments spent in this position until Éponine drew her fingers to his trousers and removed the string holding it together. Enjolras sighed in relief, jumping a little when she put her hand around his cock and pumped it greedily.  
  
"I still think people look forward to more tomorrows," he argued defiantly only to gasp audibly as she squeezed his shaft and pushed him down on the grass before taking him in her mouth.  
  
Enjolras grabbed her hair a little too tightly when she soundly sucked his tip while looking at him. He glared at her, clasping her shoulders before rolling them both on the ground to gain leverage.  
  
When Éponine was below him, he laced their hands above her head for a second to gaze at her. Her eyes were alight with laughter, and he marvelled at how the moonlight in her tresses looked like spread around her. She was also quiet, meeting his stare pensively before glancing at his lips briefly.  
  
His heart fluttered a bit.  
  
For a moment, the earth seemed soft and warm, and the zenith did not matter.  
  
Until she sparred, "But that is because they dread doing what they must in the day, and look forward to the pleasures of the night, Enjolras."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he captured her mouth and caressed her cheeks, her neck, and the sides of her breasts until she shivered and grinded against him impatiently. A trail of silky wetness had started to pool between them, making them feverish in anticipation as he answered her by rubbing his length on her slick folds.  
  
She released her hands from his hold to pinch her clitoris with two digits while tugging at his hair to pull him in for a sensuous kiss. He bit her lower lip, caressing her lower waist with fervent, maddening circles before taking her fingers away from the insides of her legs to replace it with his.  
  
Feeling how wet the insides of her walls were, he pumped two more and watched how her face scrunched up in ecstatic pain as her nails left amorous marks across his back. While continuing his ministrations, he went lower and further spread her legs before licking and sucking at her folds.  
  
She began to convulse a little when he repeatedly pressed his mouth and rolled his tongue on her clit. Squeezing his head between her thighs, she panted, screaming, "Enjolras, _Enjolras_ , ENJOLRAS!!!"  
  
He felt drunk, as all her sweetness poured out into his mouth. Once he has sucked all of it, he slipped a finger in her once more before licking it as he eyed her. An incarnadine line had painted itself across her exhausted mien. Enjolras caressed her thighs, which had his head in between them, before drawing up to the valley of her chest to press a gentle kiss between it. He laid the side of his head on it, waiting for the staccato beat of her heart to slow down.  
  
Éponine laced her fingers within his curls before patting his head tentatively. Eyeing her, she took his face and planted small kisses on his forehead, brow, and cheeks. His lids fell unconsciously, a tender desire flooding within his being at her fervent affection.  
  
He stroked the curve of her breasts fondly in reply before her fingers traced past his hips. Removing his trousers in understanding, he glanced at her again before raising himself a little higher so he could position himself better at her entrance. Once she nodded, Enjolras pressed a kiss on her brow before sliding his length inside her.  
  
" _Éponine_ ," his voice had taken on a ragged hoarseness as her walls pushed him deeper within her. Her hand guided his head to rest on the base of her neck as the pace of his thrusts sped up and then slowed down into a syrupy rhythm that made her bite her lip before licking his ear in response.  
  
Cursing silently as his legs started to buckle, he laced their fingers together. Opening his eyes, he found that he was not surprised to see that Éponine was staring back at him in complete devotion. Something wet was stinging at his eyes, and he only realised that they were his tears when it fell on her cheeks as he whispered, "The heavens are yours."  
  
Éponine's eyes widened a bit before her gaze softened at him.  
  
His vision grew white as they climaxed together when he heard the song in her heart as she softly replied, "And we shall hold the universe."  
  
In the zenith, the stars sighed in relief, and the divine family blessed the earth with a gentle susurrus accompanied by a damask of diamonds sprinkling the verdant fields. Moon-kin and sun-kin met again across horizons, and painted fresh life into the newly born sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my dearest friend decembersiris who bid me with this at the enjonine discord group: "enjonine and folklore. Gimme your favorite folklore from the Philippines and weave enjonine with it. You also gotta give me the story so I can wiki it haha"
> 
> This turned out smuttier than I intended, but ah well!
> 
> \--
> 
> Link on Apolaki and Mayari: https://www.aswangproject.com/tagalog-origin-day-night-apolaki-vs-mayari/
> 
> Link in Tumblr: http://viridescentlights.tumblr.com/post/175671258507/irog-enjolras-x-éponine-philippine-mythology-au
> 
> \--
> 
> P. S. If you want to join the discord group, tell me so!


End file.
